Keanehan di balik diary adikku
by Rellionna
Summary: Mikio menemukan sesuatu terjepit di antara wastafel dan dinding kamar mandinya. Awalnya ia tak sadar tentang tulisan terakhir itu, namun akhirnya ia sadar dan buru-buru membakar benda tersebut. Memang apa yang ada dalam benda tersebut? #MinorCharaParadise


**Vocaloid = Yamaha corp., Crypton Future Media Inc., etc.**

* * *

12/07/15

Mikio menepuk-nepukan tangannya, menghilangkan debu yang menempel di kedua telapak tangannya. Ya, semua beres, rumahnya sudah rapi sekarang. Mikio berjalan pelan sambil bersiul, pemuda itu hendak pergi ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya setelah seharian merapikan rumahnya.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Mikio terdiam. Melihat keadaan kamar mandinya yang masih sedikit berantakan dengan peralatannya yang disimpan asal. Menghela nafas, pemuda itu memilih merapikan kamar mandinya lebih dahulu. Saat hendak merapikan wastafel, Mikio melihat sesuatu yang terjepit di belakangnya. Mikio segera menarik benda itu keluar, membuat halaman depannya sedikit tersobek karena ditarik secara paksa. Benda itu adalah sebuah buku sketsa.

Di halaman depan, di bagian yang sedikit tersobek itu tertera nama adiknya, Asahina Miki. Sedikit mengernyit membaca nama itu, Mikio mendengus. Penasaran, Mikio segera pergi ke kamarnya. Membuka buku sketsa tersebut dengan pandangan remeh karena tahu sang adik tak pandai menggambar.

Halaman pertama, kosong. Hanya ada kertas putih yang sudah sedikit kotor. Halaman kedua dan ketiga juga sama, membuat Mikio berpikir adiknya pasti haya membeli buku ini dan mengabaikannya.

Namun pada halaman keenam, Mikio menemukan tulisan adiknya.

_12/03/15_

_ Apakah aku pernah marah padanya?_

Hanya itu yang tertulis, namun di bawah tulisan itu terdapat dua buah gambar yang terpisahkan oleh kotak yang digambar menggunakan spidol papan tulis. Gambar pertama adalah gambar seorang pemuda yang tampak memarahi seorang gadis sambil menunjuk jam dengan wajah marah dan di atas kepalanya terdapat tulisan "Pintunya!". Gambar kedua adalah gambar seorang gadis yang sama yang tertidur di dalam sebuah mobil, dan tulisan di gambar itu adalah "5 jam".

Mikio mengerutkan kening, tak percaya dengan gambar yang dilihatnya. Gambar itu begitu detil dan seakan membuka memori masa lalunya.

Saat itu, Mikio membentak adiknya karena tak juga membukakan pintu untuknya padahal sudah hampir satu jam ia menggedor-gedor pintu. Dan ternyata sang adik tengah tertidur saat Mikio berhasil mendobrak masuk pintu rumahnya. Dan beberapa hari kemudian, saat itu ia ingat, kunci rumah ada padanya. Dan ia lupa menyimpan kuncinya di bawah karpet agar adiknya dapat masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat itu, Mikio pulang jam sembilan malam karena tugas kuliahnya yang begitu menumpuk, dan lagi jawabannya hanya dapat ditemukan di perpustakaan kota yang terletak cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Mikio lupa kalau kunci rumah masih ada padanya dan saat ia pulang, ia mendapati adiknya tertidur di dalam mobil (mengingat pintu depan mobil memang biasa tak terkunci) dan dengan jahat Mikio segera masuk ke dalam rumah, mengabaikan adiknya sendiri.

"Dan saat itu dia tidak marah.." gumam Mikio.

Ia kembali membalik halaman berikutnya, yang selalu diisi oleh satu kalimat tiap lembarnya. Membuang-buang kertas saja pikirnya. Mikio kembali membacanya.

_13/03/15 _

_ Hidup memang tidak adil.._

_14/03/15_

_ Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur.._

(Kalau begitu tidur saja bodoh!)

_15/03/15_

_ Kapan aku bisa bahagia?_

_16/03/15_

_ Aku benar-benar ingin tidur, kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang mengerti?_

(Dasar aneh..!)

_17/03/15_

_ Aku ingin sekali sakit, apa dengan mandi hujan bisa membuatmu sakit parah?_

_18/03/15_

_ Hujan turun, dan aku bahagia sekali bisa berdiri di luar_

_19/03/15_

_ Aku sakit! Demamku tinggi sekali! Berhasil!_

_21/03/15_

_ Sial, kenapa aku harus sembuh?_

(Aneh, seharusnya kau bersyukur dapat sembuh Miki bodoh!")

_02/04/15_

_ Kapan aku dapat bertemu dengan-Nya? Aku ingin tidur_

(Anak ini.. aneh sekali..)

_03/04/15_

_ Aku ingin tidur!_

_ Aku ingin tidur!_

_ Aku ingin tidur!_

_ Kenapa aku harus selalu bangun?!_

Mikio terdiam. Buku sketsa di tangannya ternyata adalah diary milik adiknya. Namun ia tak mengerti maksud dari tulisan-tulisan adiknya. Dan lagi, dari tulisan-tulisan itu tampaknya sang adik ingin sekali pergi tidur. Tapi, bukankah tidur itu mudah?

Masih dengan kebingungan, Mikio membuka kembali halaman berikutnya.

_04/04/05_

_ Menyebalkan ya, semuanya serba salah di matanya juga di mata mereka.. kapan aku bisa dianggap benar oleh mereka semua?_

_05/04/15_

_ Aku penuh sampah.. haha.._

Mikio kembali terdiam, melihat tulisan itu memorinya kembali berputar. Saat itu, adiknya pulang dengan pakaian yang sangat kotor. Baunya juga busuk, bau sampah. Mikio marah saat itu, dan tak mengizinkan adiknya masuk ke dalam rumah._ Tapi tindakanku saat itu adalah benar._. pikirnya,_ daripada rumah menjadi kotor dan bau.._

Mikio kembali membuka halaman berikutnya, mendapati sebuah gambar seorang gadis yang meringkuk di depan pintu dengan seragam yang sangat kotor. _Ini pasti Miki.. dasar gadis dramatis!_

Halaman berikutnya yang ia buka masih berupa sebuah gambar. Gambar pada halaman pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis yang seperti siap untuk melakukan bunuh diri dengan cara menggantung diri di dalam kamar. Gambar di halaman berikutnya adalah seorang gadis yang sama yang tampak seperti tengah dibully oleh teman-temannya. Gambar berikutnya, gadis itu menangis karena seorang pemuda menjambak rambutnya dengan raut wajah yang murka sambil mengibaskan sebuah kertas.

Mikio meneguk ludahnya. Semua gambar ini tampak seperti kehidupan nyata adiknya dan dirinya. Namun dengan penasaran Mikio kembali membuka halaman berikutnya, sebuah tulisan dan gambar lagi.

_23/06/15_

_ Mungkin inilah saatnya..._

Dan gambar di bawah tulisan tersebut adalah jalan raya yang tampak sepi.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Mikio tak mengerti. "Ini anak maksudnya apa sih?"

Mikio membalik halamannya lagi, kosong. Lalu dibaliknya lagi, kosong. Berikutnya, kosong. Dan seterusnya kosong. Mikio mendengus, dilemparnya buku itu asal, sehingga membuat buku tersebut membuka sebuah halaman, halaman yang hampir menuju ke akhir dan menampilkan sebuah gambar.

Penasaran, Mikio mengambilnya kembali. Itu adalah gambar sebuah mobil di jembatan layang yang sangat sepi. Mobil itu tampaknya tengah berhenti dilihat dari warna lampu belakangnya yang sengaja diberi warna merah, satu-satunya warna yang ada dalam gambar itu selain hitam dan putih.

Halaman berikutnya, mobil tersebut tampak miring sedikit arahnya ke kanan (tepat ke arah pembatas jalan).

Berikutnya, adalah gambaran dari dalam mobil tersebut. Seorang gadis duduk di belakang kursi kemudi sambil menangis.

Berikutnya, mobil itu digambarkan mulai melaju perlahan.

Berikutnya, kembali ke dalam keadaan gadis tersebut. Wajah gadis itu tampak tertawa bahagia namun dengan wajah yang tampak gila.

Dan berikutnya mobil itu digambarkan menabrak pembatas jalan sehingga jatuh ke jurang yang tinggi.

_12/07/15_

_ Sekarang kau mengerti kan... kakak?_

Mikio memang mengerti, jadi begitu. Kecelakaan dua minggu yang lalu bukanlah kecelakaan karena rem mobil adiknya yang tak lagi berfungsi dengan haik. Namun ini adalah kasus bunuh diri. Dan sepertinya... itu semua salahnya.

Mikio akui, ia tak suka adiknya itu. Aneh, dan selalu saja mendapat perhatian lebih dari orang tuanya (ketika orang tua mereka masih hidup). Sedangkan Mikio? Dapat nilai ujian sempurna selama satu minggu berturut-turut pun diabaikan.

Jadi ketika orang tuanya meninggal dunia, Mikio menyalahkan adiknya. Ia melampiaskan dendamnya selama ini. Dan semakin bahagia saat tahu adiknya pun kerap dibully teman-temannya karena dianggap pengganggu.

Dan sekarang, sebuah penyesalan terbesit di hatinya. Melihat gambar-gambar dan tulisan-tulisan adiknya (yang sebenarnya banyak namun tak semua Author jelaskan), Mikio merasa bersalah. Perasaan tertekan adiknya, semuanya, kini sudah diketahui oleh Mikio. Dan pemuda itu berencana untuk pergi meminta maaf pada adiknya yang meninggal dua minggu yang lalu.

Tunggu... dua minggu yang lalu?

Itu artinya...

Sadar akan sesuatu, Mikio kembali melihat catatan 'terakhir' adiknya. Lalu dengan cepat pemuda itu membakar buku sketsa tersebut dengan perasaan takut.

* * *

**Yak.. tamat, cerita ini gaje sekali due~ TAT. Salah satu diary Miki (si adik) sebenarnya berdasarkan kisah nyata. Yaitu diary pertama yang ditampilkan "Pernahkah aku marah?". Itu adalah pengalaman Author. Cerita sebenarnya sih saya nunggu dari jam setengah enam (berhubung sekolah siang jadi pulangnya sore) sampai jam delapan lewat.. bukan lima jam :'v/**

**Dan kisah saat Miki tidur di dalam mobil yang super pengap (karena jendela saya tutup dan pintunya saya kunci buat jaga-jaga) itu beneran terjadi.**

**Erm.. mungkin segitu saja.. jadi bye bye sayonara~!**


End file.
